Break Time
by mongbeew
Summary: hanya sekedar obrolan ringan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo disela break time mereka / EXO / KaiSoo / GS / romance


**BREAK TIME**

kim jongin | do kyungsoo

romance | gs

_obrolan ringan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo disela break time mereka_

.

.

.

Rabu adalah hari yang berat bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Memulai kuliah mereka dari jam tujuh pagi sampai enam sore, dengan lima pelajaran dalam satu hari. Dalam hari itu juga, mereka harus bertemu dengan dosen yang cukup menyebalkan, dosen yang selalu merubah instruksinya dalam hal tugas, yang bisa membuat semua murid di kelasnya bingung harus melakukan apa untuk tugas-tugas yang diberikan beliau. Beruntunglah mereka karena memiliki waktu tiga jam -dari sebelas jam yang mereka habiskan di kampus- untuk beristirahat.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Teras samping gedung D8 Fakultas Sastra. Berdua menikmati _break time _di hari yang cerah dengan langit biru dan awan-awan putih bergerak lambat menenangkan. Ditemani angin yang berhembus pelan, sepoi-sepoi. Membuat siapa pun yang menikmatinya akan merasa nyaman.

"Ugh. Jongin, aku lelah." Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur terlentang dengan menggunakan paha Jongin sebagai bantalnya. Matanya ia tutup untuk merasakan kenyamanan yang ia dapat dari paha Jongin dan angin yang berhembus.

"Tidurlah. Kita masih punya waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum kelas _writing _dimulai." Jongin menutup mata Kyungsoo menggunakan telapak tangannya. Membantu Kyungsoo untuk terpejam.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik, tangan Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang menutupi matanya. "Lepaskan Jongin. Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku hanya ingin rebahan saja."

"Katanya kau lelah. Tidur saja." Tangan Jongin kembali menutup mata Kyungsoo. Tapi lagi, tangan Jongin tidak bisa bertahan lama karena Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangannya.

"_No. I will gain weight if I sleep now._" Kyungsoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya setelah menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. Bibirnya mengerucut, merajuk karena ide Jongin yang menurutnya buruk itu. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dirinya benar-benar merajuk karena ide Jongin.

"_So? Is there any problem with gaining weight?" _ Jongin bertanya dengan memasang wajah polos tak tahu apa-apa miliknya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Lucu. Imut.

"Tentu ada Jongin."

"Coba katakan apa masalahnya. Jika berat badanmu bertambah, kau akan semakin _sexy_ kan? Dada dan bokongmu akan bertambah volume. Apa itu jadi masalah? Kau tak ingin terlihat _sexy_?" Seketika itu juga image polos Jongin yang bagaikan bocah lucu dan imut berusia lima tahun lenyap sudah. _Smirk_ yang tercetak di bibir Jongin merubah imagenya menjadi pemuda mesum.

"Apa menurutmu itu bukan masalah? Volume dada dan bokongku yang bertambah tidak menjadi masalah buatmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan polos. Meniru kepolosan wajah yang Jongin perlihatkan sebelumnya. Bedanya, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih lucu dan imut dibandingkan dengan Jongin tadi.

"Tidak. Kau kan semakin sexy. Mana mungkin itu jadi masalah buat ku. Ya kan?"

"Jadi, kau tak masalah jika pria-pria lain melihat dada dan bokongku yang semakin _sexy_? Jadi, kau tak masalah jika pria-pria lain menginginkan ku? Jika ada pria lain yang memintaku untuk _menemaninya_, apa itu tidak masalah buatmu?" Senyum nakal Kyungsoo perlihatkan pada Jongin. Tangannya bergerak menuju dadanya yang cukup menonjol, sedikit meremasnya. Mimik mukanya ia buat sesensual mungkin. Menggoda Jongin.

"Berhentilah sebelum aku _memakan_ mu disini." Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu semakin giat meremas dadanya. Tangannya ia kalungkan didepan leher Kyungsoo. Mendekap Kyungsoo dari samping dan menarik badan Kyungsoo kebawah, menidurkannya ke posisi terlentang dengan berbantalkan paha Jongin. Punggung Kyungsoo sedikit menghantam lantai karena ulahnya.

"Ya! Jogin apa yang kau lakukan?! Punggungku sakit tau."

"Lebih baik punggungmu yang sakit sekarang. Daripada seluruh badanmu yang sakit nantinya karena aku memakan mu disini. Benar tidak?" Jongin menghadiahkan remasan lembut di payudara sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan remasan Jongin.

"Ya ya ya kau benar Jongin. Aku tak mau lagi bercinta seperti itu. Cukup sekali saja kau menyerangku di atas lantai tak beralas apapun. Itu menyiksa kau tau, sakit."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukannya lagi? Seingatku, kau sungguh menikmati percintaan kita waktu itu. Kau mendesahkan namaku terus, ingat? _Ouuh jongh..inh ~ Jonginhh ~ _Kau juga tidak ingin aku berhenti kan? Kau juga memintaku untuk menyodokmu lebih ke- umph" ucapan Jongin terhenti karena tanagn Kyungsoo membekap bibirnya. Bisa dilihat oleh Jongin wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah malu. Ucapan Jongin benar-benar vulgar.

"Hentikan Jongin. Ugh bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar ucapanmu barusan ha?!" Kyungsoo melepas bekapan tangannya di bibir Jongin. Gadis itu juga memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Jongin. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah Jongin yang merasa bersalah, melainkan Jongin yang tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Tak akan yang mendengar ucapanku sayang. Kita hanya berdua saja disini. Tak usah khawatir, okay? Tapi jika ada yang mendengar, ya biarkan saja. _Let them know that I am the best motherfucker. _Rawr ~ Kekeke.."

"Iih sombong sekali. Menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk kepalanya di paha Jongin. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan melipat tangannya di atas perut.

"Kau akan tidur? Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, membantu Kyungsoo untuk terlelap. Rambut Kyungsoo lembut. Membuat tangan Jongin ketagihan untuk mengelusnya.

Jongin memandangi wajah putih bersih Kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang kini tertutup, hidung mancung, pipi gembul, dan bibir _heart-shape_ yang merah alami. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar cantik.

Tidak hanya cantik, kekasihnya ini juga baik, lucu, menggemaskan, perhatian. Segalanya. Sempurna. Tak heran jika dulu ia rela jatuh bangun mengejarnya.

Jongin bersyukur karena dari sekian banyak pria yang mengejar Kyungsoo, dirinyalah yang dipilih Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan tambatan hati. Jogin tidak tau akan seperti apa hidupnya jika dulu Kyungsoo memilih pria lain, bukan dirinya. Mungkin dia tidak akan ada disini sekarang, karena dia lebih memilih terjun dari atas gedung apartment nya atau meminum racun atau mengiris urat nadinya.

Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat semakin cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Bibir merah dan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terlena. Dikecupnya bibir merah Kyungsoo sekilas, sebelum bibirnya berpindah untuk mencium kening Kyungsoo lama. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang tak pernah habis dan akan selalu betambah untuk Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya belum ia jauhkan dari wajah Kyungsoo. Dan kini, matanya bertatapan lurus dengan mata Kyungsoo yang terbuka. Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang jernih menghipnotis Jongin. Membuat Jongin tenggelam kedalam kejernihan mata Kyungsoo yang selalu melihat siapapun dan apapun dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

Ciuman Kyungsoo dipipi Jongin akhirnya membuat Jongin tersadar. Kyungsoo tersenyum dibawahnya. Senyuman yang membuat Jongin semakin yakin bahwa Kyungsoolah sebagian dari hidupnya, bahwa Kyungsoolah gadis yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Senyuman penuh kasih milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya. Takut tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya jika melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk manangkup wajah Kyungsoo, mengelus pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang putih dan lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tidur sedari tadi. Aku hanya memajamkan mata saja. Dan yaah, sedikit berfikir."

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring kesamping, membuatnya bisa melihat langit biru dengan awan-awan putihnya. Matanya menerawang jauh  
ke atas langit, menembus awan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa aku begitu beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke Jongin. Menatap mata Jongin lembut. Hanya sesaat, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru.

"Aku merasa beruntung karena menjadi kekasihmu Jongin."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Akulah yang beruntung disini. Dipilih oleh wanita sesempurna dirimu. Berhasil melawan banyak pria yang saling berebut untuk memenangkan hatimu. Aku pria beruntung, kau tau." Jongin dengan usil menjepit ujung hidung Kyungsoo. Membuatnya memerah. Setelahnya, ia kecup ujung hidung itu. Manis.

"Kau memang pantas untuk dipilih Jongin. Aku yakin tak akan ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang tidak memilihmu untuk dijadikan kekasih."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin. Melihat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin mencondongkan badannya untuk mencapai telinga Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih telah memilihku untuk jadi kekasihmu, Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. Suara Jongin lembut. Enak untuk didengar.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk memeluk Jongin. Bibirnya berbisik mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Jongin. _I Love You." _

Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo sayang. Hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Rasa cintanya untuk Kyungsoo meluap, meletup-letup seperti popcorn yang baru masak.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka. Mata bulatnya kini menatap lurus mata Jongin. Menyelami mata gelap dan tegas namun menenangkan milik Jongin.

"Jongin, kau mencintaiku kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya? Kau tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Apa itu penting? Yang penting aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Tapi kan aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Jongin. Kau tak seperti Chanyeol atau Sehun yang selalu mengucapkan _I love you_ pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kau tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku selama dua tahun kita berpacaran. Kecuali saat pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta padaku." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah menggenang disekitar mata Kyungsoo.

Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca, Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Mensejajarkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya. Sebelum berkata: "Aku berbeda dari Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Jika mereka menunjukkan cinta mereka dengan mengucapkan _I love you_ setiap harinya, aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku padamu melalui perbuatanku. Aku ingin kau merasakan cintaku melalui semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu."

Jongin menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Matanya menatap lurus kearah mata bulat Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum begitu lembut, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena ucapan, bisa saja hanya permainan lidah. Tapi perbuatan tidak. Perbuatan hanya bisa dilakukan dengan ketulusan hati."

Senyuman terbentuk dibibir Kyungsoo. Jongin benar. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pernah merasa kesal pada Jongin karena Jongin tidak pernah mengucapkan _I love you_ padanya. Padahal selama ini Jongin selalu mengucapkannya melalui perbuatan-perbuatan yang dilakukannya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin. Dan dibalas dengan ciuman lembut oleh Jongin.

Bibir mereka bergerak lembut diatas bibir masing-masing. Menyalurkan cinta mereka yang akan semakin meluap, yang tak akan penah surut.

Jongin melepas ciuman mereka. Bibirnya berbisik tepat diatas bibir Kyungsoo. "_I Love You_. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Dengan sepenuh hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

_The end_

_a/n:_

**aduh ini apa sih? -_-**

**jelek ya?**

**aku ngerasa kualitas tulisan ku memburuk u,u**

yang mau komen, ayuk silahkan

yang mau menghujat karena tulisannya, ceritanya jelek, juga silahkan. akan ku terima dengan lapang dada *alay*

yang nungguin **an unexpected accident**, mohon sabar yaaa ... *emang ada yang nungguin? -_-

sebenernya aku udah nulis lanjutannya sih, tapi gag pede aja mau nge-publish

ya itu, aku ngerasa kualitas nulisku memburuk *hhhahh

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca. apalagi yang nge-review.

makasih sekaliiii :))))


End file.
